


Nieproszony gość

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parenthood, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Riding, Smut, Spooky, nawiedzenie przez ducha, złego ducha
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Uniósł dłoń i nacisnął na przełącznik.<br/>Światło na górze nie zgasło. Przebijało się uparcie przez szczeliny pomiędzy płytą, która zakrywała składane schody, a tą od reszty sufitu.<br/>Lepkie macki paniki powoli zaczęły sunąć w górę jego pleców, zostawiając za sobą chłodne ślady przerażenia. Spięcie, uznał natychmiast. Jakaś mała usterka, pomyślał, i pstryknął ponownie, tym razem dwukrotnie.<br/>Ciemności, które zapadły, przeraziły go wbrew pozorom jeszcze mocniej, i Harry wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić.'</p>
<p>/ w nowym domu Harry'ego i Louisa pojawia się pewien bardzo nieproszony gość.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieproszony gość

**Author's Note:**

> Okej, pomysł na tekst wyśniłam i to dosłownie; z początku miał wyglądać inaczej, ale podczas pisania koncepcja nieco się zmieniła i pomimo że występuje tutaj mała postać Elizabeth, tekst w żadnym wypadku nie należy do serii sezamkowej. Po prostu lubię to imię, a jeśli w przyszłości chłopcy tak nazwą swoje dziecko, i'm gonna set myself on fire.

CZĘŚĆ I

Harry zatrzasnął nogą drzwi auta i poprawił uchwyt na trzymanym kartonie, zanim obrócił się twarzą do nowego domu. Do ich domu, poprawił się w myślach, i na jego usta wypłynął mały uśmiech.  
— Nie zapomnij zabrać zabawek, Lizzy — usłyszał głos Louisa i zerknął za siebie.  
Elizabeth jeszcze przez chwilę wierciła się na tylnym siedzeniu, próbując zebrać wszystkie porozrzucane zabawki. W końcu wyskoczyła z auta.  
— Mogę zanieść wszystko do mojego pokoju? — zapytała.  
Mała lalka upadła na ziemię i Elizabeth schyliła się, żeby ją podnieść.  
— Za chwilę — odparł Louis. — Najpierw weź kilka swoich reklamówek, żebyś nie musiała biegać w tę i z powrotem po schodach.  
Elizabeth pokiwała głową i posłusznie podeszła z Louisem na tyły samochodu, do bagażnika. Harry jeszcze raz poprawił chwyt na kartonie, zanim ruszył w stronę domu. Odstawił pudło na ziemię i z kieszeni wyjął sporawy pęk kluczy. Kiedy Louis i Elizabeth do niego podeszli, nadal nie znalazł tego właściwego.  
— Spróbuj tego z fioletową nakładką, skarbie.  
Harry włożył wskazany klucz do zamka i przekręcił; przez ułamek sekundy mechanizm stawiał opór, zanim klucz obrócił się gładko. Harry wysunął go i otworzył drzwi, puszczając Louisa i Elizabeth przodem.  
— Witam w naszym nowym królestwie — powiedział z uśmiechem, kiwając im głową. — Życzę miłego pobytu.  
Elizabeth przeskoczyła próg i w podskokach skierowała się od razu do schodów prowadzących na piętro. Nie mieli nawet szansy upomnieć jej, żeby po nich nie biegała, bo dziewczynka z prędkością światła znalazła się u ich szczytu, w jakiś magiczny sposób nie gubiąc przy tym żadnej z zabawek.  
— Wygląda na to, że już zapomniała o swoich pretensjach związanych z przeprowadzką — parsknął Louis, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
— Sam widziałeś, jak zaświeciły się jej oczy, kiedy zobaczyła swój pokój — odparł Harry, wzruszając ramieniem.  
Louis kiwnął głową, robiąc nieco dziwną minę, i bez słowa skierował się do drzwi po lewej stronie, które jak Harry wiedział, prowadziły do kuchni. Ruszył za mężczyzną i z ulgą postawił ciężki karton na stole, mimowolnie pocierając później lekko zdrętwiałe nadgarstki. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.  
Miał nadzieję, że w miarę szybko uda im się tutaj urządzić, ponieważ widok pustych szafek wprawiał go w dziwne odczucie przygnębienia. Wiedział, że reszta domu wygląda podobnie. Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu, aby porządnie wszystko przygotować przed przeprowadzką. W domu znajdowały się tylko meble — przynajmniej łóżka miały już materace i założoną pościel — a jedyne osobiste rzeczy, jakie przy sobie mieli, tkwiły w kilku pudłach, które ze sobą zabrali.  
Szybko postanowił, że już jutro wróci się autem do starego mieszkania, ponieważ wątpił, że uda im się przeżyć do przyjazdu ciężarówki, która miała się tutaj pojawić dopiero za kilka dni.  
Stłumił westchnienie i otworzył karton. Przejrzał go szybko.  
— Podpisałeś może pudło z naszymi rzeczami do spania? — zapytał, kiedy spod sterty koszulek nie udało mu się wygrzebać ich pidżam.  
Kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi po kilku sekundach, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Louis nawet na niego nie patrzył — wpatrywał się w okno; słońce powoli zachodziło, a gęste, ciemne chmury tylko pogłębiały panujący w opustoszałej kuchni mrok.  
— Louis? — spróbował Harry, prostując się.  
— Myślisz, że to nie był z naszej strony strzał w kolano? — odparł cicho Louis.  
Nadal nie patrzył na Harry'ego, ale sam Harry widział doskonale, jak spięty był mężczyzna. Jego plecy były wyprostowane, ramiona skrzyżowane na piersi, a mina ściągnięta i poważna. Było zbyt ciemno, żeby mógł to dostrzec, ale dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że żyła na skroni pulsuje mu delikatnie, jak zawsze, kiedy ten się czymś denerwował.  
Ponownie zdusił w sobie westchnienie i podszedł do niego, stając za nim. Pocałował go lekko w szyję, zanim delikatnie rozsunął jego skrzyżowane ramiona i opuścił ich dłonie, splatając je na brzuchu Louisa.  
— Rozmawialiśmy o tym, Lou — powiedział miękko. — I doszliśmy do tych samych wniosków, że teraz może być tylko lepiej. To najlepsza decyzja, jaką mogliśmy podjąć, i zwlekanie z nią nie przyniosłoby nam niczego dobrego.  
— Władowaliśmy w ten dom wszystkie nasze pieniądze — odparł Louis. — Jeśli nie będziemy ostrożni…  
Harry ścisnął go w swoich ramionach i głos Louisa urwał się, jak ucięty nożem.  
— O tym też rozmawialiśmy — przypomniał mu Harry. — Przestań się zadręczać, kochanie, sam dopinałeś wszystko na ostatni guzik i dobrze wiesz, że nie jest tak źle, jak podsuwa ci twój spanikowany umysł.  
— Wcale nie panikuję — wymamrotał Louis, ale przycisnął plecy mocniej do piersi Harry'ego, rozluźniając się odrobinę.  
— Panikujesz — powiedział miękko Harry. — A powinieneś przejmować się ważniejszymi rzeczami, jak tym, gdzie jest pidżama Lizzy. Jestem pewien, że zasnęła już na dywanie w swoim nowym _superaśnym_ pokoju.  
Louis parsknął, kręcąc lekko głową, i odwrócił się. Przez chwilę tylko na Harry'ego patrzył, zanim objął delikatnie dłońmi jego twarz i pocałował go, lekko, ale długo. Kiedy się odsunął, pogładził kciukami skórę policzków.  
— Są w samochodzie, zaraz przyniosę. — Znów go pocałował. — Kocham cię, skarbie, wiem, że masz rację, przepraszam.  
— Nie przepraszaj — odparł natychmiast Harry; złapał jedną z dłoni Louisa i ścisnął lekko. — To nasz nowy dom, Lou. _Nasz._ Proszę, pamiętaj o tym.  
Louis na sekundę zacisnął usta w wąską linię, ale koniec końców uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową. Jeszcze raz go pocałował, zanim odwrócił się i wyszedł z kuchni. Gdy trzasnęły drzwi frontowe, Harry w końcu pozwolił sobie na ciężkie westchnienie. Jedną dłoń oparł na stole, a drugą potarł twarz zmęczonym gestem.  
On sam nie miał problemu z uwierzeniem w swoje własne zapewnienia. Naprawdę uważał, że kupno tego domu było najlepszą decyzją jaką podjęli w przeciągu ostatniego roku, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Louis nadal miał pewne opory. Rozmawiali na ten temat wielokrotnie, przeprowadzili dziesiątki ostrych kłótni, z których kilka skończyło się tym, że któryś z nich spędzał noc na kanapie w salonie. Wracali zawsze do siebie bladym świtem, wsuwając się pod przykrycie z podkulonym ogonem i błagalnymi przeprosinami na ustach, że _wcale nie miałem tego na myśli, przepraszam, kocham cię, nie zostawiaj mnie, nie..._. Nie.  
Harry wiedział, że Louis obwiniał się za większość rzeczy, które mniej lub bardziej nieudolnie próbowały rozwalić ich związek. Zdawało się, że byli ze sobą od zawsze, Harry nie wyobrażał sobie bez niego życia, ale czasami nawet on zastanawiał się, jakby to wyglądało, gdyby po prostu ich… nie było.  
Ale byli, upomniał się ostro w duchu. Kątem oka dostrzegł mały błysk i odruchowo sięgnął w tamtym kierunku. Wyciągnął z kartonu kubek i wbił wzrok w koślawe literki; pismo było nierówne, boleśnie dziecięce. Przesunął po wyrazach kciukiem — jeden był niebieski, drugi zielony — a potem odwrócił się gwałtownie, jakby właśnie podjął ostateczną decyzję. Otworzył jedną z szafek i postawił tam naczynie. Kiedy zamknął drzwiczki, napis nadal był doskonale widoczny przez małą szybkę.  
 _TATA i TATA_. Był to ich wspólny kubek. Nauczycielka Lizzy zupełnie zapomniała — lub zignorowała fakt — że dziewczynka na dzień ojca potrzebowała dwóch prezentów, a nie jednego, ale Elizabeth wybrnęła z sytuacji z dziecinną prostotą. Pamiętał, jaka była dumna, kiedy go im przyniosła. Jak wpatrywała się w nich uważnie, wyczekując ich reakcji.  
— Zawsze się wszystkim dzielicie — powiedziała wtedy, podskakując w miejscu. — A to najważniejsze w miłości, żeby się dzielić, a ja bardzo was kocham i dlatego tak zrobiłam, żebyście mieli jeszcze więcej do dzielenia!  
Louis, który poprzednią noc spędził poza domem i dopiero nad ranem wczołgał się do ich łóżka, dzieląc się z Harrym zapachem trawki i alkoholu, uśmiechnął się do ich córki i podniósł kubek na wysokość oczu, dziękując jej. Kiedy podawał go Harry'emu, uciekł spojrzeniem, nie odzywając się do niego.  
I to też Harry pamiętał doskonale. To, że Louis po kłótniach i oddzielnie spędzonych nocach odsuwał się od niego — w sensie dosłownym i metaforycznym. Nawet już po przeprosinach, pierwszych kilka godzin — a czasem nawet i dni — spędzali _osobno_.  
Harry naprawdę miał kurewską nadzieję, że ten nowy start im jakoś pomoże.  
Drgnął, gdy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Zamrugał szybko i zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu. Start rozpocznie się jutro, pomyślał, kiedy Louis wszedł do kuchni i postawił karton na stole; w dłoniach mężczyzny już znajdowała się niebieska pidżama Elizabeth.  
— Znalazłem — powiedział. — Pójdę i sprawdzę, co u niej, mógłbyś przynieść w tym czasie resztę pudeł z bagażnika? Wolę, żeby nie stały tam całą noc, nie wiadomo, kto tu się może kręcić.  
Harry pokiwał głową, chociaż nie miało to żadnego sensu.  
Louis w ogóle na niego nie patrzył i kiedy skończył mówić, wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie później nowy dom zaczynał nabierać życia. Razem z Louisem udało im się w rekordowym czasie rozpakować wszystkie pudła i poukładać rzeczy na swoich miejscach. Zadanie zdecydowanie ułatwiał im fakt, że obaj aktualnie nie mieli pracy. Harry, co prawda, w najbliższych dniach miał kilka zaplanowanych rozmów kwalifikacyjnych, jednak Louis nie posiadał tyle szczęścia. Harry bał się poruszać temat jego pisarskiej blokady, więc być może nieco tchórzliwie wybierał milczenie i nie komentował wieczorów, które Louis spędzał na tępym wpatrywaniu się w migający kursor na ekranie wysłużonego laptopa.  
— Gdzie to zaniesiemy, tato? — zapytała Lizzy, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
— Na strych — odparł; zakleił taśmą ostatnie pudło i wyprostował się. — Zawołaj tatę, jeśli możesz, powiedz mu, że już skończyłem.  
Elizabeth poderwała się z klęczek i wybiegła z salonu. Po chwili wróciła razem z Louisem, trzymając mężczyznę za rękę.  
— Będę mogła wejść z wami na strych, tatusiu? Proszę, będę mogła?  
Louis uśmiechnął się do niej.  
— Pewnie, możesz nawet nam pomóc, jeśli chcesz.  
Elizabeth pokiwała ochoczo głową i Harry podał jej jedno z mniejszych pudeł. Louis chwycił swoją część i wszyscy razem skierowali się po schodach na górę, idąc na sam koniec długiego korytarza. Z sufitu zwisał sznurek i Harry odstawił kartony, zanim wyciągnął w górę dłoń i chwycił za niego, ciągnąc mocno w dół. Odsunął się szybko w bok, gdy składane schody rozsunęły się ze stukotem; zamachał dłonią, próbując rozwiać chmurę pyłu.  
— Pstryknij włącznik, Lou.  
Louis trącił włącznik ramieniem. Mroczna dziura rozbłysła światłem, ukazując jeszcze więcej kurzu. Światło na górze migotało przez kilka sekund, aż w końcu uspokoiło się. Lizzy wpatrywała się w schody szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
— Nadal chcesz tam wejść, promyczku?  
Dziewczynka przełknęła głośno ślinę; poprawiła chwyt na swoim kartonie i skinęła raz głową, nie odzywając się.  
— Ja pójdę pierwszy — powiedział Harry, podnosząc pudła. — Później ty, a na końcu tata.  
Harry postawił stopę na pierwszym stopniu; deska zatrzeszczała pod jego ciężarem, ale kolejne nie wydały z siebie żadnego dźwięku, kiedy ostrożnie balansując kartonami w ramionach, wchodził na górę. Odstawił pudła i odsunął je, zanim wszedł na strych. Za sobą słyszał upominający i delikatny ton głosu Louisa, kiedy sam z zaciekawieniem rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Była to jedyna przestrzeń w całym domu, której nie zdołali dokładnie przejrzeć. Wcześniej wchodzili tutaj tylko na chwilę, żeby przynieść kolejne pudła, które stały teraz pod jedną ze ścian, szczytem niemal dotykając spadzistego dachu. Oprócz ich rzeczy znajdowały się jeszcze inne; te, które zostawili po sobie poprzedni właściciele. Sam Harry nie miał pojęcia, co z nimi zrobią, chociaż skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie liczył na jakieś cenne znalezisko, które mogliby sprzedać za przyzwoite pieniądze.  
— Ale tu dużo miejsca! — sapnęła głośno Elizabeth.  
— Strych ciągnie się przez przestrzeń całego domu — wyjaśnił Harry; wskazał palcem w jeden z kątów. — Gdzieś tam znajduje się twój pokój.  
Elizabeth zrobiła krok w tamtym kierunku. Zatrzymała się nagle i spojrzała na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się do niej.  
— Możesz pozwiedzać — powiedział z uśmiechem. — Ale staraj się niczego nie dotykać, są tutaj rzeczy poprzednich właścicieli.   
Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową i ruszyła przed siebie. Rozglądała się uważnie, stawiając ostrożne, małe kroki. Harry odwrócił się w idealnym momencie, żeby zobaczyć, jak Louis prostuje się, a potem odsuwa nogą przyniesione pudła. Mężczyzna odgarnął włosy z czoła i Harry nawet o tym nie myśląc, uniósł własną dłoń, żeby zetrzeć powstałą tam od kurzu smugę.  
Louis nie cofnął się od jego dotyku, a ten fakt nie powinien przyprawić Harry'ego o tak obezwładniające odczucie ulgi.  
— Jak dobrze pójdzie, będziemy mogli przerobić strych na kolejny pokój — powiedział Louis, rozglądając się. — Jakieś biuro, czy coś.  
Harry zamruczał na zgodę i schylił się, żeby podnieść pudła. Odstawił je obok reszty przyniesionych wcześniej; zmarszczył brwi, gdy w oczy rzuciła mu się poszarpana dziura w boku jednego z nich.   
— Chyba mamy nieproszonych gości, spójrz, Lou.  
Louis nachylił się, żeby lepiej widzieć. Kucnął i wsunął palce w dziurę, po chwili wyciągając przez nią kawałek równie poszarpanego, różowego materiału.  
— Myślisz, że to myszy? — zapytał. — Czy szczury?  
— Mam nadzieję na to pierwsze — odparł Harry. — Podjadę jutro do sklepu i kupię kilka pułapek. Rozstawimy je i zobaczymy, co się złapie.  
Louis wcisnął materiał z powrotem w dziurę i zasłonił wszystko kolejnym kartonem.  
— Dobrze, że Elizabeth jest za mała, żeby dosięgnąć sznurka — stwierdził, prostując się. Rozejrzał się po zagraconym pomieszczeniu. — Trzeba będzie to przejrzeć. Może znajdziemy coś…  
Z głębi strychu dobiegł głośny huk, jakby coś ciężkiego spadło na podłogę, i obaj natychmiast odwrócili się w kierunku dźwięku.  
— Lizzy? — krzyknął Louis. — Elizabeth!  
Dziewczynka wyczołgiwała się właśnie spod starego, zniszczonego futra, które wisiało na drewnianym wieszaku.   
— Nic mi nie jest — zapewniła ich szybko, kiedy Louis ukucnął, aby jej pomóc.  
— Mówiłem, żebyś niczego nie dotykała — upomniał ją Harry surowo, chociaż serce waliło mu szybko ze strachu.  
— Czego tam szukałaś? — zapytał Louis, otrzepując delikatnie sukienkę córki.  
Dziewczynka wskazała na coś palcem.  
— Było tam pudło z misiami, chciałam je lepiej opatrzeć.  
— Obejrzeć — poprawił ją odruchowo Louis. — Gdzie stało, pod wieszakiem?  
Elizabeth skinęła głową i kiedy Louis upewnił się, że nic jej nie jest, razem z Harrym podnieśli przewrócony stojak. Skrzywili się, odsuwając głowy, kiedy ruch wywołał kolejną burzę kurzu; stęchły zapach starego ubrania zdawał się osiadać na ich skórach. Elizabeth zanurkowała pod stojak jeszcze zanim zdążyli go porządnie postawić i z radością na twarzy przyciągnęła do siebie stary karton. Rzeczywiście znajdowały się tam pluszaki — kilka z nich wypadło na podłogę, ale Elizabeth natychmiast je podniosła. Jej małe palce zacisnęły się na futrze największego z nich; misiek nie miał jednego oka, a plastikowy nos wisiał smętnie na cienkich nitkach. Brązowe futro było poplamione i zmierzwione.  
— Nie dotykaj tego, Elizabeth — powiedział ostro Louis. — Jest brudne.  
Dziewczynka wydęła wargi, ale nie wypuściła pluszaka z dłoni, wbijając w zabawkę zacięte spojrzenie. Powolnym ruchem przyciągnęła maskotkę na swoje kolana.  
— Lizzy — upomniał ją Harry. — Tata o coś cię prosił.  
Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała, patrząc na zabawkę. Po chwili uniosła ją w górę, przodem do nich.  
— On mówi, że jest mu tu smutno — powiedziała poważnie. — Możemy go zabrać ze sobą? Sama go wykąpię i się nim zaopiekuję, przysięgam, proszę!  
Harry i Louis spojrzeli na siebie w tym samym momencie. Nie mieli pojęcia do kogo ta zabawka należała wcześniej i ile czasu leżała na butwiejącym strychu. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że najprawdopodobniej buszowały tutaj myszy, liczba chorób i teoretycznych zagrożeń wcale nie malała.  
Harry prawie niezauważalnie szarpnął odmownie głową.  
— Masz wystarczająco dużo własnych zabawek — powiedział sekundę później Louis, spoglądając na córkę. — Zostaw go tutaj.  
Na twarzy Elizabeth pojawił się grymas złości, a w brązowych oczach zamigotał bunt. Na ułamek sekundy zacisnęła palce mocniej na zabawce i gest sprawił, że misiek drgnął niemal konwulsyjnie w jej dłoni; plastikowy nosek zabujał się żałośnie.  
Harry był pewien, że dziewczynka zignoruje ich polecenie i zacznie się kłócić, ale nagle dłoń Lizzy opadła, a palce rozluźniły chwyt. Sama Elizabeth zamrugała kilka razy i uśmiechnęła się do nich szeroko, jakby zupełnie zapomniała o tym, że przed chwilą była zła.  
Wstała z klęczek i Harry chwycił jej wyciągniętą dłoń, gdy mała zachwiała się lekko, zanim złapała równowagę. Gdy ona i Louis zeszli na dół, mimowolnie obejrzał się za siebie. Zabawka leżała na boku, pyszczkiem skierowanym w stronę wejścia na strych. Blask żarówki odbił się w ocalałym oku, a po plecach Harry'ego przebiegł lodowaty dreszcz.  
— Kochanie? — usłyszał. — Schodzisz, czy nie?  
— Już! — odkrzyknął i odwrócił się, zaczynając schodzić po schodach. Gdy stanął na deskach piętra, chwycił za jeden ze stopni i szarpnął w górę być może nieco zbyt gwałtownie niż zamierzał. Schody wsunęły się na swoje miejsce, a Harry odruchowo wytarł dłoń w koszulkę.  
— Nie wolno ci tam samej wchodzić, Lizzy — oznajmił, nie odrywając spojrzenia od sznurka.  
— Dobrze, tato — zaświergotała dziewczynka. — Idę się pobawić do pokoju.  
— Umyj najpierw ręce i buzię — powiedział Louis. — Cała jesteś w kurzu.  
Kiedy Elizabeth zniknęła w łazience, oni sami zeszli na dół do salonu. Żaden z nich nie był jeszcze głodny, więc postanowili zaczekać z kolacją, dopóki Elizabeth nie zmęczy się zabawą. W telewizji leciał jakiś stary film i Harry przez pierwsze dziesięć minut nawet śledził fabułę, ale w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że jego myśli uparcie krążą wokół starej zabawki.  
Drgnął, wyrwany z zamyślenia, kiedy siedzący obok Louis sapnął i potarł dłońmi ramiona.  
— Nie jest ci zimno? — zapytał, przysuwając się bliżej.  
Harry pokręcił głową; Louis zmarszczył brwi i ponownie potarł własne ramiona.   
— Chodź tutaj — powiedział cicho Harry, prostując ramię w zapraszającym geście. Louis przytulił się do jego boku, kładąc jedną dłoń na jego brzuchu. — Rzeczywiście jesteś zmarznięty, chcesz, żebym podkręcił ogrzewanie?  
Co prawda uzgodnili, że zaczekają z tym do czasu, gdy spadnie pierwszy śnieg, chyba że ich finanse pozwolą im na lekkie szaleństwo, ale czując, jak Louis po raz kolejny drży gwałtownie, Harry był gotów nagiąć tę jedną zasadę.  
— Nie trzeba — wymruczał cicho Louis, pocierając nosem o jego koszulkę. — Zaraz się rozgrzeję. To pewnie tylko chwilowe.  
Harry w odpowiedzi objął go mocniej i ponownie spróbował skupić się na filmie. Kiedy kilka minut później poczuł, jak zaczynają marznąć mu palce u stóp, podwinął pod siebie nogi i nie odezwał się słowem.

* * *

Harry próbował nie mieć zbyt wiele nadziei, kiedy wychodził z kliniki. To była jego ostatnia rozmowa kwalifikacyjna na dzisiaj i naprawdę uważał, że poszła mu chyba najlepiej ze wszystkich. Dyrektorka była wyraźnie pod wrażeniem jego referencji oraz wykształcenia, a kiedy na odchodnym obiecywała, że na pewno się do niego odezwie, Harry nie usłyszał w jej głosie kłamliwych nut. A przynajmniej tak właśnie sobie wmawiał. Naprawdę trudno było mu ocenić sytuację z głową pulsującą lekkim, ale upartym bólem.  
Zaparkował na podjeździe i wyszedł z auta, obrzucając ciemny dom szybkim spojrzeniem, zanim skierował się do bagażnika, żeby wyjąć stamtąd zakupy. Włączył alarm i ruszył do drzwi frontowych. Na korytarzu panowały głębokie ciemności, podobnie jak na całym parterze, ale z góry dolatywały niewyraźne dźwięki melodii jednej z ulubionych bajek Elizabeth.  
— Halo, jest tu kto? — krzyknął, zrzucając buty. — Lou, Lizzy? Wróciłem!  
Rozległ się głośny tupot małych nóg, a potem odgłos uderzanych o ścianę drzwi. Lizzy zeszła szybko ze schodów, trzymając się poręczy jedną ręką. W drugiej trzymała kolorową kartkę.  
— Tato, tato! — zapiszczała, skacząc wokół jego nóg. — Zobacz, co dziś namalowałam!  
Uniosła w górę kartkę i Harry uważnie obejrzał rysunek. Pogłaskał dziewczynkę po głowie, uśmiechając się do niej miękko.  
— Ślicznie, promyczku, już w ogóle nie wychodzisz za linię — powiedział. — Gdzie jest tata?  
Elizabeth podskakiwała przez całą drogę do kuchni, kręcąc się wokół niego, i niby ukradkiem próbując zajrzeć do reklamówek z zakupami.  
— W sypialni, prosił, żeby mu nie przeszkadzać — wyjaśniła. — Czy mogę dostać ciastko w nagrodę?  
Harry parsknął głuchym śmiechem i zaczął wypakowywać produkty, natychmiast chowając je na swoje miejsca. Spróbował nie skrzywić się na stos naczyń w zlewie i mokre ślady po kubkach od herbaty. Przynajmniej ich kolacja znajdowała się już w piekarniku, więc chociaż tym nie będzie musiał się zajmować.  
— Jeśli zjesz najpierw kolację to dostaniesz dwa, co ty na to?  
— Super! — Elizabeth podskoczyła raz w górę, zaciskając dłoń mocniej na rysunku. — Mogę obejrzeć bajkę w salonie?  
Harry pozwolił jej i Lizzy wybiegła z kuchni, a sam Harry skierował się na górę. Zdawało mu się, że z każdym kolejnym stopniem głowa zaczyna boleć go coraz mocniej. Idąc do sypialni, poluzował lekko krawat, rozpinając kilka pierwszych guzików koszuli.  
Tak jak się spodziewał, Louis siedział na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach. Wpatrywał się w ekran niewidzącym spojrzeniem, przesuwając dwoma palcami po swoich ustach. Harry stanął w drzwiach, ale kiedy nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji, odchrząknął znacząco. Dopiero wtedy Louis uniósł wzrok, mrugając szybko.  
— Och — sapnął. — Wróciłeś już, jak poszło na rozmowach?  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem i nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, obszedł łóżko, żeby usiąść przy Louisie. Przycisnął szybki pocałunek do pokrytego ostrym zarostem policzka.  
— Tak, jak ci pisałem — odparł, przykładając czoło do ramienia Louisa i pocierając o nie lekko, jakby chciał w ten sposób pozbyć się bólu. — Myślę, że w tej ostatniej klinice mam największe szanse.  
Louis zamruczał w odpowiedzi. Harry przekręcił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na ekran, gdy usłyszał stukot klawiatury. Zdążył dostrzec zapisaną stronę, ale nie miał szans na rozróżnienie pojedynczych słów, ponieważ Louis natychmiast przymknął laptopa, blokując widok.  
— Piszesz swoją książkę? — zapytał, mimo wszystko.  
Louis odsunął od niego urządzenie.  
— Nie — odparł krótko.  
Harry stłumił westchnienie i uniósł głowę.  
— Lou…   
— Poprawiam swoje CV — przerwał mu Louis. — Chcę je wysłać do szkół, może któraś się odezwie.  
Harry zamrugał, zdziwiony.  
— Nie wspominałeś nic o tym, dlaczego? — zapytał. — Nie sądziłem, że chcesz wrócić do nauczania. Nienawidziłeś tego.  
Louis parsknął śmiechem i spojrzał na niego przelotnie.  
— A mam jakieś inne wyjście? Kiedy ty pójdziesz do pracy, a Elizabeth do szkoły, zostanę w domu całkiem sam.  
Louis odstawił laptopa na bok i zaczął wstawać, ale Harry złapał go za nadgarstek, powstrzymując.  
— Mówiłeś, że spróbujesz skupić się na pisaniu. Że kiedy będziesz miał ciszę i spokój może uda ci się…  
Mężczyzna zrobił zdziwioną minę, kręcąc głową, jakby z politowaniem.  
— Czy ty masz do mnie pretensje o to, że szukam pracy? — zapytał, zabierając dłoń.  
Harry pozwolił mu się od siebie odsunąć.  
— Nie — odparł, samemu wstając. — Ale chciałbym wiedzieć, co się zmieniło.  
— Nic się nie zmieniło — powiedział ostro Louis. — Może po prostu próbuję coś wnieść w ten związek i mam dość tego, jak się na mnie gapisz, kiedy siedzę nad pisaniem.   
Harry'emu naprawdę nie podobało się to, do czego zmierzała ta rozmowa.  
— O czym ty w ogóle mówisz, Lou?  
— Nie udawaj kretyna, Harry. — Louis machnął na niego ręką i stanął na szeroko rozstawionych nogach. — Chodzisz i sapiesz nade mną, jakbyś tylko czekał, aż w końcu zacznę rzygać słowami. Bardzo mi przykro, że napisanie książki to nie to samo, co tygodniowe wysranie opowiadania za gówniane pieniądze.  
Harry potarł czoło, przymykając na chwilę oczy.  
— Nie chcę się kłócić — powiedział cicho. — Cieszę się, że szukasz pracy i nie wiedziałem, że moje wsparcie tak ci przeszkadza. Postaram się…  
— Jezu, Harry, nie o to mi chodziło — warknął Louis. — Nie wkładaj mi w usta słów, których…  
— A jak mam się, kurwa, zachowywać? — przerwał mu ostro Harry; miał wrażenie, że ktoś siedzi w tyle jego czaszki i wciska ostre pręty prosto w mózg, bo właśnie stamtąd promieniował największy ból. — Nic mi nie mówisz, a potem masz pretensje, kiedy o coś pytam. Wybacz, jeśli nie podoba mi się fakt, że mój partner…  
— Że twój partner, kurwa, co? — zapytał Louis, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. — Zachowujesz się tak, jakbym cię zdradził, do kurwy nędzy. Może chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę, hmm? — Louis uniósł lekko głowę. — Powiedziałbym: _zobacz, Harry, dostałem pracę, będziemy mieli co jeść przez kilka kolejnych miesięcy._ A może nie mówiłem nic na wypadek, gdyby mi nie wyszło? Staram się coś zmienić, bo czasami patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś żałował każdej decyzji, która doprowadziła cię do tego miejsca.  
Harry otworzył usta w szoku i uważnie spojrzał na Louisa. Ku jego przerażeniu, mężczyzna wyglądał na całkowicie poważnego — był wściekły, tak, ale zdawało się, że naprawdę wierzył w to co mówił.  
Harry pokręcił powoli głową.  
— Ja pierdolę, ty chyba naprawdę potrzebujesz wyjść czasami z domu, bo takie myślenie w samotności rzuca ci się, kurwa, na mózg. Kocham cię, Louis. Martwię się, kurwa, o ciebie, bo się przede mną zamykasz, a ja nie wiem, co mam już robić.  
— Nic nie musisz robić — powiedział cicho Louis, zakładając ramiona na piersi. — Samo mi przejdzie.  
— A co jeśli nie? — zapytał szybko Harry; zaczął okrążać łóżko, kierując się do mężczyzny. Ręce go świerzbiły od pragnienia dotyku, pomimo że ból głowy przesunął się teraz na jej środek, a ostre pręty zamieniły się w głuche wiercenie olbrzymiego świdra. — Lou, dlaczego nie powiesz mi po prostu, co cię gryzie, razem jakoś się z tym…  
Louis zrobił krok w tył, kręcąc głową.  
— Nie pomożesz mi walczyć z moim własnym beztalenciem — odparł. — Kocham cię, Harry, ale jeśli chcesz odejść…  
— **Ja nie chcę od ciebie odchodzić!** — wrzasnął Harry, szokując tym samego siebie; dopiero po sekundzie zdał sobie sprawę, że dyszy ciężko. Louis wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale nie odezwał się słowem. — Skąd w ogóle biorą ci się takie posrane pomysły?! — kontynuował nadal prawie że krzycząc. — Czy to jakaś pierdolona gierka? Próbujesz mnie od siebie odepchnąć i, kurwa, zranić na tyle mocno, żebym odszedł pierwszy?  
Louis szarpnął przecząco głową, ale to tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Harry'ego.  
— Więc naprawdę, kurwa, nie rozumiem, co próbujesz tym osiągnąć, ponieważ odejdę dopiero wtedy, kiedy sam mi spakujesz walizkę. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie zaczynam mieć tego wszystkiego dość. Mam dosyć tych kłótni i tego, jak mnie traktujesz, i naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś się, kurwa, ogarnął. Sam, albo z moją pomocą, ale podejmij jakąś decyzję, Louis, ponieważ nie chodzi tutaj tylko o nas, ale też o Elizabeth. Jeśli nie chcesz walczyć ze względu na mnie, to zrób to chociaż dla niej.  
— Chcę walczyć dla ciebie — charknął Louis. — Kocham cię.  
Harry pokonał dzielącą ich odległość w dwóch, długich krokach, i objął twarz Louisa dłońmi.  
— Więc pokaż mi to czasami, tak jak pokazywałeś mi to kiedyś. Nie wiem, skąd wziął ci się pomysł z tym, że nie jesteś nic wart, ponieważ, Boże, Lou, _jesteś._ Masz talent i nie możesz obwiniać się za ten zastój i nie możesz karać za to mnie, bo to nie powinno działać na tej zasadzie.  
— Wiem — powiedział Louis tym chrapliwym głosem i szarpnął lekko głową; przez jedną paniczną sekundę Harry był pewien, że mężczyzna się od niego odsunie, ale ten jedynie opuścił nieco głowę, lgnąc do ręki na swoim policzku, a potem objął się mocniej ramionami.  
Harry nie pragnął niczego innego, jak przyciągnąć Louisa do siebie, przytulić na tyle mocno, żeby nawet powietrze miało trudności z wciśnięciem się pomiędzy nich. Tyle że Louis na niego nie patrzył, a ból głowy Harry'ego ponownie się przemieścił — tym razem osiadł tuż za jego oczami, paląc żarem, który wspinał się w górę czoła i na przód mózgu.  
— Kolacja się już pewnie spaliła — wymamrotał nagle Louis.  
Ręka Harry'ego opadła ciężko. Miał wrażenie, że uszło z niego całe powietrze, a resztki sił uleciały jak z pękniętego balonika. Razem zeszli na dół i rozdzielili się na korytarzu, ponieważ Harry nie sądził, że uda mu się przetrwać dłużej z tym bólem. Wygrzebał z łazienkowej szafki najmocniejsze tabletki, jakie mógł znaleźć i po zapoznaniu się z ulotką, łyknął cztery, popijając wodą z kranu. Zamknął lustrzane drzwiczki i na moment przycisnął czoło do chłodnej powierzchni. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe, żeby ból tak szybko zelżał, ale i tak miał ochotę jęczeć już z ulgi.  
Podczas kolacji Louis siedział obok niego, nie odzywając się. Lizzy również milczała; przez większość posiłku grzebała w swoim talerzu, odpowiadając półsłówkami na ich pytania. Kiedy skończyła, natychmiast pobiegła do swojego pokoju.  
Godziny do pójścia spać Harry zabił siedząc przed telewizorem w salonie. Nie miał pojęcia, co robił Louis, ale kiedy usłyszał szum wody w rurach, zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna musiał zacząć szykować kąpiel dla Elizabeth. Przez chwilę rozważał dołączenie do nich, ale w końcu zdecydował, że lepiej będzie im nie przeszkadzać. Lizzy wyglądała na wystarczająco przybitą podczas kolacji; nie potrzebowała przebywać w tej ostrej, po-kłótniowej niezręczności dłużej niż to konieczne.  
Siedział na kanapie jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia minut, nieświadomie czekając, aż Louis sam pójdzie się kąpać, żeby on mógł bezpiecznie położyć się do łóżka i mieć tym samym perfekcyjną wymówkę, że na niego nie zaczekał. W końcu wyłączył telewizor i wstał, ruszając prosto na górę. Zatrzymał się na szczycie schodów. Obserwował, jak Louis nieporadnie próbuje doskoczyć do sznurka składanych schodów; najwyraźniej Harry rzeczywiście był do dupy, jeśli chodziło o jakiekolwiek planowanie.  
— Co ty robisz? — zapytał, podchodząc bliżej.  
Louis zerknął przez ramię, a potem podskoczył po raz kolejny. Tym razem udało mu się złapać za sznurek i ściągnąć schody na dół.  
— Chcę sprawdzić te pułapki — wyjaśnił. — Wcześniej wydawało mi się, że słyszę jakieś szuranie.  
— Ja to zrobię — powiedział Harry, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu Louisa. — Idź…  
— Możemy zrobić to razem — odparł Louis.  
Zaczął wchodzić po schodach, nie czekając na żadną odpowiedź. Wzrok Harry'ego mimowolnie skierował się na tyłek i uda mężczyzny, aż w końcu on sam wzruszył mentalnie ramionami, i postawił nogę na stopniu.  
Wystarczyło kilka sekund, aby odczuł ulgę, że bardziej nie nalegał na samotne sprawdzenie strychu. Myszy znajdowały się w sześciu z ośmiu rozstawionych pułapek. Jedna z nich musiała złapać się całkiem niedawno, ponieważ żyła jeszcze; metalowy zacisk zatrzasnął się na jej prawej łapce i stworzenie zapiszczało skrzekliwie, kiedy ich dostrzegło.  
Harry odwrócił wzrok, pozwalając Louisowi się nią zająć. Ze słabo powstrzymywanym obrzydzeniem wrzucał pułapki z martwymi myszami do małego pudełka i wcisnął je w dłonie Louisa, kiedy ten podszedł do niego z ostatnią, żywą ofiarą.  
— Co z nimi zrobimy? — zapytał.  
Louis zamknął wieko kartonu, krzywiąc się.  
— Zakopię je w ogródku? — zaproponował. — Możesz w tym czasie przygotować przynętę na kolejną partię.  
— Okej — zgodził się Harry i odwrócił się w stronę dziury.  
Zeszli po schodach, próbując zignorować to, jak mysz skrobała sprawną łapką o karton przy każdym kroku Louisa. Żadnemu z nich nie przeszło przez głowę, żeby zasunąć za sobą schody, czy chociaż zgasić światło na strychu.   
Niecały kwadrans później większość nowych pułapek znajdowała się na swoich miejscach. Harry ostrożnie ustawił zaślepkę i powoli odsunął dłonie, nie chcąc wprawić mechanizmu w ruch. Podniósł się z klęczek i spojrzał za siebie. Louis nadal pochylał się nad własną pułapką i Harry uznał, że równie dobrze może ustawić ostatnią z nich. Zrobił krok w kierunku kartonu; deska zatrzeszczała pod jego ciężarem, a stary stojak runął z łoskotem, wzbijając w powietrze tumany kurzu z podłogi i ciężkiego futra.  
Harry usłyszał charakterystyczny trzask pułapki i ostry krzyk Louisa. Ruszył błyskawicznie przed siebie, pomimo że serce waliło mu szybko ze strachu.  
— Lou, nic ci nie jest? — zapytał, dopadając do mężczyzny.  
Louis szarpnął przecząco głową.  
— To był krzyk strachu — sapnął zdyszanym głosem i uniósł dłoń. — A nie bólu.  
Harry westchnął z ulgą i pomógł Louisowi podnieść się na nogi. Obaj zerknęli na leżący wieszak.  
— Upadł tak sam z siebie? — zapytał Louis.  
Zrobił krok w kierunku starego futra i Harry poczuł irracjonalny sprzeciw. Złapał Louisa za nadgarstek, nawet o tym nie myśląc, ponieważ wszystkie jego instynkty krzyczały, że nie może pozwolić, aby Louis zbliżył się do tego miejsca.  
Louis posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie i Harry wskazał szybko na nóżkę wieszaka.  
— Musiała się złamać — powiedział. — Albo poluzować ze starości. Zostaw, jak to postawimy, znowu może się przewrócić.  
W oczach Louisa nadal widniało zdziwienie, ale zniknęło w tej samej sekundzie, w której z dołu dobiegł przerażony głos Elizabeth, która musiała usłyszeć głośny stukot i wyjść na korytarz. Zeszli na dół, a Harry nieświadomie nie odwracał się do przewróconego wieszaka plecami, jakby lada chwila coś miało spod niego wyskoczyć.  
Elizabeth była wyraźnie roztrzęsiona i nie przestawała trząść się lekko nawet wtedy, gdy obiecali, że posiedzą przy niej dopóki nie zaśnie. Wpatrywała się w nich szeroko otwartymi oczami; przeskakiwała pomiędzy nimi spojrzeniem i co jakiś czas otwierała usta, biorąc głęboki oddech, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jednocześnie nie potrafiła się do tego zmusić. Harry nie przestawał głaskać jej po głowie, a kiedy Louis zaczął nucić cicho, a potem śpiewać, Lizzy w końcu zamknęła oczy.   
Wyszli z jej sypialni dopiero wtedy, gdy oddech dziewczynki stał się długi i regularny. Kiedy sami kładli się spać, atmosfera pomiędzy nimi nie była aż tak niezręczna i napięta, jak spodziewał się tego Harry. Gdy położył się na boku, Louis ostrożnie przysunął się do niego bliżej. Położył dłoń na jego biodrze, zaciskając palce na moment mocniej, gdy przyciskał się do pleców Harry'ego. Obaj westchnęli cicho i rozluźnili się w tym samym momencie; ich ciała dopasowały się do siebie jak dwa kawałki układanki.  
Harry położył własną rękę na dłoni Louisa i potarł ją lekko. Po chwili uniósł ją do ust i złożył na niej lekki pocałunek.  
— Nie każ mi bez siebie żyć — powiedział cicho.  
Louis przycisnął czoło do jego pleców i wypuścił drżący oddech.   
— Nie zrobię tego — odparł równie cicho.

* * *

Harry obudził się kilka godzin później. Leżał, nie mogąc przez chwilę ogarnąć, dlaczego już nie śpi. Dopiero po jakichś dziesięciu sekundach zrozumiał, że praktycznie nie czuje twarzy z zimna. Od szyi w dół był przykryty kołdrą i za plecami czuł ciepło ciała Louisa, pomimo tego że mężczyzna nie przyciskał się do niego tak samo mocno, jak chwilę przed zaśnięciem. Harry poruszył zmarzniętym nosem i skrzywił się. Przewrócił się na plecy i zerknął w bok; zamrugał, kiedy nie dostrzegł głowy Louisa na poduszce i chwilę zajęło mu ogarnięcie, że powodem, dla którego mężczyzna się już do niego nie przytulał, był fakt, że ten dosłownie zwinął się pod kołdrą w kulkę, jakby próbował ochronić się od zimna panującego poza ich łóżkiem. Jedyną widoczną częścią ciała było jego czoło i kiedy Harry wyciągnął spod przykrycia rękę — drżąc mimowolnie na uderzenie chłodu przy rozgrzanej snem skórze — żeby go dotknąć, zmarszczył brwi na to, jak zimne było.   
Leżał przez moment, niemrawo próbując zmusić się do wyczołgania spod ciepłego kokonu i pójścia na dół, żeby podkręcić ogrzewanie. Wiedział, że nie zaśnie i w końcu myśl o tym, że mogą się pochorować od spania w takim zimnie spowodowała, że odrzucił kołdrę.  
Sapnął i zacisnął zęby, ponieważ chłód zdawał się wciskać we wszystkie komórki jego ciała. Praktycznie czuł, jak zamarza mu krew w żyłach.   
_Może to tylko sen_ pomyślał, naciągając przez głowę bluzę Louisa. Może teraz chodzi we śnie, a tak naprawdę śni o mroźnych zimach, _bo taki chłód nie był, kurwa, normalny._  
Nie zapalając po drodze żadnego światła udało mu się jakimś cudem zejść na dół. Dopiero w kuchni pstryknął włącznik, żeby móc sprawdzić temperaturę na bojlerze.   
— No nic dziwnego — wymamrotał, widząc, że ogrzewanie było kompletnie wyłączone.  
Wątpił, żeby Louis w tym grzebał, ponieważ od zawsze był ciepłolubnym stworzeniem i gdyby mógł, ustawiałby temperaturę w domu na tropikalną niemalże wysokość. Harry miał nadzieję, że istniało dla tej sytuacji logiczne wytłumaczenie, dlatego ustawił wszystko tak, jak było wcześniej. Po chwili zastanowienia podkręcił temperaturę o jeszcze jeden stopień i zamknął szafkę. Potarł ramiona, a potem obciągnął bluzę, która była na niego odrobinę za krótka, i ruszył z powrotem na górę, gasząc za sobą światło w kuchni.  
Na schodach potknął się tylko dwa razy, w tym raz na szczycie, gdy podniósł nogę o jeden stopień za dużo. Jeszcze przed drzwiami sypialni miał wrażenie, że jego biodra nadal znajdowały się gdzieś na wysokości pach i był tak zajęty próbą ogarnięcia własnego ciała, że niemal umknął mu blask światła przy suficie na końcu korytarza.  
Poderwał głowę, mrugając. Nie poczuł strachu, a może raczej zdezorientowanie i zdziwienie, ponieważ — jeśli miał być szczery — to nie dałby sobie uciąć żadnej kończyny, że on i Louis na pewno zgasili światło po zejściu ze strychu. Mogli o tym zapomnieć, zmartwieni tym, że Elizabeth była wystraszona.  
Dlatego Harry bez zastanowienia ruszył przed siebie. Podkręcone ogrzewanie to jedno, pomyślał, ale takie marnowanie prądu jest naprawdę bez sensu.  
Uniósł dłoń i nacisnął na przełącznik.  
Światło na górze nie zgasło. Przebijało się uparcie przez szczeliny pomiędzy płytą, która zakrywała składane schody, a tą od reszty sufitu.  
Lepkie macki paniki powoli zaczęły sunąć w górę jego pleców, zostawiając za sobą chłodne ślady przerażenia. Spięcie, uznał natychmiast. Jakaś mała usterka, pomyślał, i pstryknął ponownie, tym razem dwukrotnie.  
Ciemności, które zapadły, przeraziły go wbrew pozorom jeszcze mocniej, i Harry wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić. Powoli opuścił dłoń i zrobił krok w tył, zanim odwrócił się całkowicie. Ruszył przed siebie, stawiając ostrożne kroki i myślał tylko o tym że będą musieli zadzwonić do jakiegoś fachowca, żeby sprawdził im cholerną instalację.  
Położył dłoń na drzwiach i pchnął lekko, żeby otworzyć je szerzej. Nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło, żeby zerknąć za siebie. Zamarł, z początku bardziej zdziwiony niż przerażony.  
Klapa schodów ponownie była doskonale widoczna w mroku korytarza, a promienie dziwnie silnie odbijały się na drewnianej podłodze. Spięcie, pomyślał znów tępo, i pchnął drzwi mocniej. Nie istniała szansa, że wróci ponownie na koniec korytarza, żeby zgasić to cholerne światło.  
Dopiero kiedy się położył, wypuścił drżący oddech.   
— 'arry? — usłyszał nagle i zagryzł mocno wargę, żeby nie wrzasnąć w głos. — Okej?  
Harry położył się szybko na boku.  
— Tak — wymamrotał. — Śpij, skarbie.  
— Zimny jesteś — odparł Louis sennie. — Czemu.  
— Wstawałem do łazienki.  
Louis wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego i wysunął głowę spod kołdry, przysuwając się jednocześnie bliżej do Harry'ego.  
— 'odź tutaj — powiedział niewyraźnie.  
Harry, który miał wrażenie, że jego ciało zamieniło się w sopel lodu, a serce za chwilę wyskoczy mu ze strachu z piersi, przytulił do siebie Louisa i wziął głęboki oddech. Mężczyzna ponownie wymruczał coś niewyraźnie, a potem potarł ciepłym nosem o skórę jego piersi; przerzucił ramię przez jego biodra i wiercił się jeszcze przez moment zanim zasnął, nieświadomy chaosu, który buszował w głowie jego partnera.  
Harry zacisnął mocno powieki, przeraźliwie świadom panujących ciemności, ale nie było opcji, że wystawi teraz rękę za łóżko, żeby włączyć nocną lampkę. Dlatego leżał tak, próbując zagłuszyć myśli nieporadnym liczeniem baranów.  
W końcu strach ustąpił przed ciepłem Louisa i jego własnym zmęczeniem. Zanim zasnął jednak, obiecał sobie, że przy najbliższej wizycie na strychu, wykręci tę cholerną żarówkę.  
Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na takie marnotrawstwo.

CDN

**Author's Note:**

> PS. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że robiąc z Louisa tego, który ma jakiś problem i odsuwa się od H/nie pozwala sobie pomóc/WHATEVER, wpadam w gigantyczną, szablonową dziurę fandomu i niezmiernie mnie to boli, ale kto nigdy nie używał podobnych klisz, niech pierwszy rzuci kamieniem.


End file.
